


The Royal Artist

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alcohol, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Thranduil meets the reader on a beach and is so entranced by her that he invites her to stay at the palace, but she has her own past that she is running from, will it finally catch up with her?





	1. Chapter 1

In the early afternoon of a midsummer's day, with the sun beating down from on high in unrelenting waves, the smell of fresh water and pine trees in the air and the familiar burn from being in the saddle for most of the day, y/n rides along the shore of the lake on the edge of Mirkwood Forest, the Lonely Mountain consuming the horizon.

In the distance she can see someone watching her, their silver hair shining in the sunlight, and clearly towering figure marking them as an elf. As she approaches with caution she can discern some of their more prominent features; high, sharp cheekbones; a jawline that could cut mithril; thin, beautiful pink lips that look soft as the softest rose petal; and molten silver eyes that seemed to bore into the deepest recesses of her soul.

She slowly the dust-colored destrier as she nears, sliding off with the grace only an elf can possess. She allows her mount to graze upon the soft, sweet grass as she stretches her lithe legs, listening to the statuesque elf approach.

"Good afternoon my lady, forgive the intrusion but might I ask what a fair elf, such as yourself is doing on the borders of Mirkwood unaccompanied?" a deep timbre voice spoke to which she turned around, one delicate eyebrow slightly raised.

"You may ask, your majesty, however that will not guarantee you a satisfactory answer, and you are not intruding." she smiled cockily, her y/e/c eyes dancing with mirth.

"You know who I am?" he asked, his voice raising an octave with incredulity.

"Thranduil Oropherion, Elvinking of the Mirkwood Realm. Yes, I know who you are, your majesty. I must say, you are as tall as the old tales say." 

She took great pleasure in seeing the scarlet blush coat the kings cheeks and the upward curl of his lips. A brief image of drawing him close by his cloak and kissing those very same lips flashed through her mind, before the clearing of his throat brought her back to the present moment.

"Thank you kindly, but it appears that you have me at a disadvantage my lady, for you know my name, but I do not know yours."

After a brief moment of deliberation, she spoke. "Y/n, my name is y/n, your majesty"

"Y/n... I must say, it suits you; a beautiful name for a beautiful elf. And please call me Thranduil, y/n"

They stand in silence for a few moments that feel like eternities, simply staring into each others' eyes, until y/n turns away to look out across the lake. She cannot shake the feeling that he could see into her heart, mind, and soul when he looked into her eyes.

"Would you like to join me on a walk down the beach? I know a spot but a short distance from here where there are semi-comfortable rocks to sit, shaded by some trees where we could perhaps get to know one another better?" he seems almost timid in his request as if fearing that she would deny him.

She silently took his proffered arm as he leads her down the sand path lining the lake until they reach the space he spoke of. Both are silent for a time as they watch distant specks of birds fly through the sky.

"I must say, you are much more charming than the stories I've heard." she voices her thoughts in a teasing tone.

"Yes, well, I find my present company is much more pleasant and enchanting than most of the elves I have encountered. I know nothing of you, yet it feels as though I have known you all my life. It is a most invigorating sensation." he gives her a soft smile.

"What would you like to know about me?" she asks, returning the gesture.

"Where are you from and what brought you here?" he decides to start with the most obvious questions first.

"Well, I am originally from Imladris, and I suppose I have always been a bit of a wanderer; I want to see what this world has to offer in all its glory. I cannot even remember how long I have been on the road, yet I still have so much that I wish to see and do that I do not know when I will stop." she grins, however, there is a sadness to her eyes that makes Thranduil wonder if she had had her heart broken.

They spend the next few hours conversing about anything and everything that comes to mind. As the sun dips towards the horizon a cold wind sweeps across the waters, making y/n shiver.

"How would you like to stay at the palace as my guest for the time being, until you decide the next course of your path? You can stay for as long as you like. I find you completely enrapturing and I wish to continue to get to know you." he pleads.

"I would like that very much, Thranduil. However, I think we should probably make haste before your guards start looking for you." she grins.

She puts her fingers to her lips and whistles, waiting until the sound of hooves beating against the sand reaches her ears. The large, dust-colored horse comes into view, stopping right in front of her.

"Hey girl" she coos at the horse, speaking softly to her before swinging a leg over her back, mounting the horse with ease. She leans her hand down to help Thranduil on behind her, waiting until he was settled with his muscular chest pressed against her back, his warm hands resting on her hips for balance and his chin resting on her shoulder, before setting off at a steady pace.

After half an hour of riding in silence, Thranduil twists his head, burying his nose in the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Feeling his breath on the back of her neck sends a violent shiver down her spine, making her squirm against him, pulling a quiet chuckle from him.

"Are you cold, dear? Here you go." he pulls his cloak from his broad shoulders, draping it around her before she can protest. "Thank you," she whispers.

Once they reach the warmth of the palace her horse is led to the stables to be cared for while Thranduil leads her through the cavernous halls towards his private chambers, stopping only to tell a servant to send dinner for them and let his son know that he has returned.

Thranduil's chambers are absolutely breathtaking; marble floors covered in rich green carpet, delicate wood furniture carved from Birchwood and a large fireplace with a roaring fire. As y/n makes herself comfortable on the plush loveseat in front of the fire, Thranduil brings over two crystal goblets rimmed with gold filled with a deep plum-colored wine.

As they relax there is an abrupt series of knocks on the door before a tall blond elf strides in, the circlet on his brow marking him as the crown prince Legolas. Y/n stiffens in her seat, all traces of comfort gone as she shrinks into herself as if she wishes that the cushions would swallow her whole.

Meanwhile, Legolas' attention was focussed entirely on his father. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? I was just about to send the entire guard out to look for you!" he rants.

"Legolas! That is enough! I will not tolerate you speaking to me in that tone, especially not in front of my guest!" Thranduil thunders, to which Legolas falls silent, turning to her with a slight incline of his head. "My apologies my lady, I shall take my leave now." he turns and exits.

After dinner you and Thranduil sit, enjoying a goblet of wine each as he reads old Sindarin poems to you in a gentle voice. Before you realize it, you have drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When y/n awoke the next morning, she was unsure of where she was. The bed in which she lay was as warm and soft as her own had been in Imladris, golden curtains hung from the posters in a protective canopy. The room was spacious and held a set of double doors that led out onto a balcony. There were three more doors led out of the room.

She spotted her saddlebag placed next to the armoire, carved from cherry wood. She swiftly climbed out of bed, still dressed in her clothes from the previous day and padded over to the brown leather satchel. After rummaging around for a moment, she produced a leather-bound book and some drawing charcoal.

She proceeds to the open doors and sits down on one of the chairs, flipping open the book to a clean page, she takes the charcoal in hand and starts drawing the view, being certain to get the shading just right.

She had barely set the image down onto the table, her hand stained with gray, and aching from overuse when a masculine voice spoke from the door.

"That is beautiful, you have an extraordinary talent, my dear."

Y/n turned around to see Thranduil leaning against the doorframe, carrying a large breakfast tray laden with food. The mere smell makes her stomach grumble. He sets the tray on the table and takes his seat across from her, a smile illuminating his features.

"I hope you do not mind, but I did not know what you would like, so I asked the kitchen to prepare something of everything." he looks rather shy and a dusting of blush covers his cheeks.

"This looks wonderful, thank you," she replies timidly before serving herself some orange juice, freshly cut fruit, and yogurt. They eat in silence until the food is almost finished.

"May I see some of your artwork?" Thranduil asks, eyeing the discarded sketchbook. "Of course." y/n replies, reaching for the book and handing it to him. He is silent as he ponders each illustration, making her more nervous by the second.

"I know they are not very good, I usually do not share my drawings..." she trails off as she bites her lower lip hard enough to draw blood. "You are utterly right, these are not good, they are exceptional. Looking at each of these make me feel as if I am there, at that moment with you. You have a beautiful gift." he says smiling as he hands the book back. She cannot help the scarlet blush coloring her complexion at his praise.

"Do you only work in charcoal, or do you work in other mediums as well?" he questions, steepling his long, dexterous fingers. "I work in charcoal, watercolors and oil paint. Although lately, I only have time to work in charcoal. I used to do a lot of painting when I was in Imladris..." she trails off, a shadow of sadness crossing her delicate features.

"I see." is all Thranduil says, clearly lost in his own thoughts until a sharp knock comes from the door of the sitting room. Thranduil calls out for them to enter and a female guard with auburn hair enters, giving a formal bow. "Forgive me for the intrusion my lord, but I was sent to inform you that the council is assembled for the meeting that you requested."

"Thank you Tauriel." he turns away from her to look back at y/n. "I am afraid I must go, but I will see you later. Feel free to explore the palace while I'm gone, Tauriel will escort you." he takes her hand, placing a soft kiss on it before departing.

"Hello, my name is Tauriel." the guard says, bowing in greeting. "Hello Tauriel, my name is y/n." she stands, bowing back. After going to the bathroom to wash, y/n walks back into the bedroom to see a simple, yet elegant ice blue dress laid out for her behind the dressing screen. "His majesty thought you might like it," Tauriel explains upon seeing her bewildered expression.

After donning the dress and putting her hair into elvish plaits she and Tauriel exit the chambers. They wander through the halls, with Tauriel showing her where everything is. By noon y/n's feet are aching and she has no idea how she is going to be able to navigate the cavernous halls without a map. The two elves rest on a shaded bench in the expansive gardens when Tauriel reveals "The king is holding a welcoming feast for you this evening. I have never seen him so entranced with someone before. The whole court will be there," she lets out an uncharacteristic giggle and gives a knowing smile.

That evening, y/n is dressed in a midnight blue dress with delicate silver embroidery that hugs her figure, showing off her curves beautifully. Her hair is slightly pinned back with midnight violets and spills down her back in soft waves. There is a light knock on her chamber door before Thranduil enters looking resplendent in garments matching her own with a silver circlet resting atop his head.

"You look gorgeous, my dear, a vision of loveliness" Thranduil sweeps into a low bow, a broad smile pulling at his lips. "Thank you," she giggles. "you look very handsome tonight as well, my king." she gives him a playful smile as his eyes darken infinitesimally before he returns the gesture as he leads her down the hallway and to the banquet hall.

When they arrive, the feast is in full swing with goblets of wine and large platters of food being served, elves playing lively music for the couples dancing across the floor and lanterns casting a golden glow over the entire scene. The night is filled with laughter and dancing.

After a few hours, Thranduil is swept away by one of his advisors about some trading agreement with the dwarves of Erebor and y/n is sitting on a chair, resting for a moment when Legolas approaches and offers his hand. "My lady, may I have this dance?" he asks, even though she would rather be anywhere else, she takes his hand with a forced smile and lets him lead her out to the dancefloor. Placing one hand on her waist and the other holding her hand, he leads her in a sweeping waltz.

"You look lovely this evening, my lady," he whispers in her ear. "Thank you, your highness," she replies stiffly. His hold on her tightens slightly and she winces. "I wish to apologize for my behavior the other night, it was unprincely of me to speak in such a manner before you." he twirls her. "Think nothing of it your highness, it is already forgiven and forgotten." she forces a painful smile, even though she wishes she could crawl out of her skin and hide. "You must understand, I am, shall we say, extremely protective of my father. I will do anything within my power to ensure that he does not come to harm, anything." he hisses as the song comes to an end and he releases her, bowing before walking off.

It was a mistake to come here she thinks to herself before turning and hurrying out the hall, deaf to Thranduil's call of her name.


	3. Chapter 3

Y/n hurries through the halls, ignoring the curious looks from passersby. Once she reaches her chambers, she quickly collects the few possessions that lay scattered about. Putting them back into her bag, she grabs the clean set of riding clothes from the bottom of the bag and ducks behind the changing screen.

With trembling fingers, she attempts to undo the lacings on the back of the gown while holding back her unshed tears. She grows frustrated quickly as the ties refuse to separate. As she takes deep, steadying breaths, preparing to try again, Thranduil bursts through the door. His eyes search the room frantically until they rest upon her.

"Why did you run away from me?" he asks, confusion and heartbreak clear in his tone and expression as he slowly draws nearer to her trembling figure, in the same manner, that one would approach a skittish horse.

"Because I can not stay here any longer, I thought I could. I convinced myself that perhaps this time I could find a place to settle down and call home. I should have known it was too good to be real." She turns away so that he cannot see the tears begin to leak from her downcast eyes.

Thranduil's heart breaks as he looks at her. Without a second thought, he steps around the screen and pulls her against him, his arms wrapping around her like comforting steel bands, and tucks her head beneath his chin while she soaks his tunic with her tears.

"Please don't leave me, nin emel. I have been happier in the short time that I have known you than I was for many long years. I cannot explain why, but what I do know is that it would break my heart if you left. You see the real me, the one beneath the exterior facade of a cold king who is too scared to love, lest his love be ripped away. Please, y/n, please stay..." he whispers in her ear as he tightens his arms around her.

"What about Legolas? He thinks that I am only going to use you and hurt you. Nothing could be further from the truth, but what if he spreads his thoughts and soon enough that is what the entire court and kingdom think? I do not care about my reputation, but what of yours? I do not wish to drive a wedge between you. The bond between a parent and their child is precious beyond measure, I do not wish to sever-" Thranduil cuts her off with a slender finger to her lips.

"Shh, it is alright, I understand. But Legolas may be my son, but he does not control my heart, nor to whom I choose to give my affections." he leads her over to the desk against the wall and opens the drawer, retrieving a parcel from it. "This is for you; before you left the banquet, I had intended to ask you if you would perhaps be interested in doing some paintings for the palace, and my chambers in specific," he whispers the last part of the sentence before placing a featherlight kiss on her cheek.

"That way we can get to know each other even better, and the world can see what a talented artist you are," he smiles as he sees the internal war raging behind her eyes.

"And when I am done with the paintings, what then?" she asks tentatively.

"Then you continue to stay here; you can do whatever you wish. We can even make you an advisor if you wish." Although I think you would make a fitting queen. Thranduil does not voice this aloud but screams it from his eyes.

"I will also speak to Legolas. You should never be made to feel less than the exceptionally radiant woman you are. When you walk into a room, the entire room lights up with your smile. And if my son thinks that it is acceptable to attempt to dim your inner beauty, then he is sorely mistaken." There is a subtle fire that burns in his eyes, sending a shiver through her very soul.

The rest of their evening is spent sitting in front of the fire, nursing cups of hot apple cider, reading Sindarin poems to each other and talking about their very long lives, though she leaves out a few details that she deems unimportant, it's not as if her past would catch up to her any time soon.

Somehow Thranduil falls asleep with his head in her lap as she cards her fingers through his silky locks, gently scratching at his scalp, and drawing a contented purr from his chest. She sits for a while, ingraining his beautiful, sleeping face into her memory, before drifting off into a deep slumber, utterly unaware of the blond prince standing outside her door with a scowl so fierce it would make Sauron quiver with fear.


	4. Chapter 4

Thranduil's POV

In the pale gray light of the pre-dawn, when everything is still quiet, and not even the birds are singing yet, Thranduil wakes slowly from his slumber. At first, the only things he can feel are y/n's delicate fingers in his hair, and his head resting comfortably in her lap.

Then slowly, as the stupor of sleep wears off, he becomes aware of the awkward, and quite frankly, the extremely uncomfortable position his body is bent in. Slowly, and quietly he sits up and stretches out the kinks in his muscles before looking over at the sleeping beauty next to him. 

She is a vision of loveliness; her plump lips parted ever so slightly, the sweetest little sounds and whimpers falling from them as her eyes move beneath her pale lavender lids while she dreams. She looks so peaceful that he cannot stand the thought of waking her.

As gently as possible, he gathers her up into his arms and carries her over to her bed, pulling back the covers and placing her underneath them before tucking her in. He places a tender kiss on her forehead before turning away and swiftly making his way to his chambers to go about his morning routine. Dressing in an ensemble of periwinkle blue tunic with white embroidery, light gray leggings, and gray boots, he hurries through the palace in the direction of the kitchens.

However, as he is crossing the courtyard, he hears the distinct sounds of his son in the training yard. He swiftly changes direction and heads towards his son instead.

The blond prince stands at the archery range, loosing arrow after gleaming arrow, with each one hitting dead center on their intended target. He is clad in lightweight training gear consisting of a deep green tunic and leggings with supple brown leather boots. After releasing the last arrow, he turns to face his father with a cocky smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"You are up early, adar, I thought for certain that you would still be entangled in your guest's bedsheets." he sneers the last two words and crosses his arms over his chest, clearly challenging his father.

"That is enough Legolas! You go too far, you may be the crown prince, but there is no law preventing me from bequeathing the monarchy to someone else! I do not understand what your quarrel is with y/n, nor do I care. She is a wonderful woman, and she makes me happier than I have been in a long time, so for as long as I am king you will treat her with dignity and respect, you will also apologize to her in front of me, or you will face my wrath, do I make myself clear?" Thranduil fumes, his jaw, and lips set in hard lines, his eyes blazing with fury.

A silence hangs in the air, so tense you could cleave it with a Dwarvish battleax, for what seemed an age, but was in reality only a few moments until Legolas sighs. "Yes, Adar."

"Good," Thranduil says before turning on his heel and strides out of the yard, swiftly making his way to the kitchens to fetch breakfast for the beautiful woman, still fast asleep in her bed, and himself. He also stops in one of the gardens to pick some flowers and put them on the tray.

Y/N's POV

Y/n awakes to the smell of freshly squeezed orange juice, sun-ripened fruit, and freshly picked roses. The feel of long, dexterous fingers caressing her cheek is what finally pulls her from the last tendrils of sleep and lets her eyes flutter open. The first thing she sees is Thranduil smiling down softly at her, the sunlight streaming in from the windows and open balcony door creating a golden halo around his head.

"Good morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?" He asks gently, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Good morning, handsome, like a log, thank you for asking, and you?" she smiles sleepily, slowly pulling herself up into a sitting position.

"Very well, thank you." he smiles and places the breakfast tray on her lap. "I thought that perhaps we might spend the day together. I have no urgent matters to attend, and this way I can give you a proper tour of the kingdom and all its beautiful sights. Even if they pale in comparison to your radiant beauty." he smiles fondly. "Perhaps you might even be inspired to paint." 

After breakfast Thranduil leaves to go make some preparations for their day together, leaving her to go through her morning routine. She finds a periwinkle dress with intricate embroidery on the bodice to wear and does her hair with two small plaits, intertwined at the back of her head to keep the rest of her hair from her face and neck.

She makes her way down to the throne room where they had agreed to meet. After a few minutes, Thranduil enters with Legolas at his heels. Her smile becomes strained at the sight of the young heir, and she instinctively folds in on herself slightly.

Thranduil stops just beside her, gently linking their fingers together in an unspoken token of support. She gives him a grateful smile before turning to Legolas when he clears his throat.

"My lady, I wish to offer my sincerest apologies for my abhorrent behavior these past few days. I did not mean to offend you, nor cause any discomfort. I hope you can forgive me and grant me the opportunity to set right the wrongs that I have committed." He gives a stiff bow.

She takes a deep, steadying breath, praying that her voice would not break. "There is nothing to forgive, your highness. I understand that you were simply attempting to protect your father. I can admire that. But I wish to let you know; I would never even dream of hurting your father, nor using him," she lightly squeezes his fingers before directing her gaze back at the surly prince. "He has shown me more tenderness an kindness in these last few days than I have known in many years. I will spend the rest of my life trying to repay that kindness."

Now that the conversation was at an end, Legolas swiftly excused himself as Thranduil and Y/N made their way outside. They spend much of the day outside of the palace, in the village. It appeared that the elves were not used to seeing their king outside his fortress, and were even more surprised that he did not have any guards with him, only a beautiful woman with kind eyes and a gentle smile.

In the early afternoon, they were strolling through the marketplace, arm in arm, when they came upon a small elfling girl with tears in her eyes and holding a kite with a broken string.

Y/N detached herself from the king and went over to the girl, kneeling before her to look her in the eyes. "Hello, my name is y/n, what's yours?" she asked gently. 

"A-Aerin..." the girl hiccups.

"It is lovely to meet you Aerin. Now why don't I help you fix your kite so you can go play again, hmm?" she swiped away the little girl's tears and took the two pieces in hand, the string had snapped.

"This should be easy to fix, let me show you." she took the two snapped ends of the string and tied them together with a sailor's knot, making sure that she did it slow enough that the girl could keep up, yet fast enough that it did not seem patronizing. When she was done, she handed the kite back to the little girl who squealed in delight and gave her an unexpected hug.

As Aerin ran off, y/n rose to her feet and dusted off her dress before returning to Thranduil's side. "What?" she asked with a slight laugh. "You have a wonderful gift with children it seems. It is enchanting to watch." He said with a tender smile and a kiss to her cheek.

If Thranduil thought of how she would look with elflings of their own...well that would be his secret for now.


	5. Chapter 5

During the next few months, y/n settled into her new home and formed new routines. Her days were now filled with painting to her heart's content, passing the hours reading in the grand library, wandering the gardens, admiring the beauty of the flowers that only grew in that part of the world. She and Thranduil grew closer by the day, and as they did, so did their love and fondness for each other, burning like the beacon fires of Gondor. She also became close friends with Tauriel, the fire-haired elf reminded her very much of herself when she was still young, and naive.

Though Legolas treated her with the bare minimum level of respect, there was always a slight hostility underneath his air of indifference. Thus, she avoided him as much as possible.

It was now winter and the snow covered the ground like a cold and frosty blanket, bringing with it a chill into the halls of the palace so that there were fires burning in the hearths day and night, there were extra fur blankets placed on the beds and y/n had taken to wearing thick wool dresses and leggings, instead of the fine silk she had donned in the warmer months.

After much begging and pleading, Tauriel had finally agreed to spar with her in the training yard. Thranduil did not entirely approve of the idea, but when he saw y/n's eyes shine with excitement at the idea he merely forced a smile and asked that she be careful, he did not want her to get hurt.

The two elves were sparring in the yard, alone. The seemed easily matched for a time; striking, blocking and parrying their swords with ease in a graceful dance. That was until y/n lost her balance and slipped on a patch of ice, Tauriel used the moment to her advantage and pinned her to the snow with a grin.

But y/n did not see it; instead, all she saw was a large, dark-haired man with foul breath that smelled strongly of ale pinning her to an ice cold stone wall with his body. The flash of memory passed and when she blinked she was back in the yard, several feet away from where she had been laying, her back hugging the wall, and there was Tauriel, long gashes against her cheek and arms. She realized what she had done and was horrified with herself. "I'm sorry," she whispered before running away. 

As she ran blindly down one corridor after another, she could feel her heart racing in time with her steps, her fingers began to tingle and the edges of her vision started to go black. She stumbled down a flight of stairs and came into the cellars. As her knees gave out from beneath her, she crawled into the darkest corner she could find. Curling herself into a ball on the stone floor, she wrapped her arms around her waist and felt the first tears escape as her vision went entirely black and she welcomed her inability to feel anymore.

Many hours later she slowly came to. She could feel someone's fingers in her hair and on her back, rubbing soothing circles. They were murmuring soft words of comfort and safety. When she inhaled, she was surrounded by the scent of musk and sandalwood, with just a hint of vanilla...Thranduil. She was in Thranduil's arms. She was home.

She slowly fought with her eyes to open. When at last they did, she was met with the elf's long neck. Though it was the last thing she wished to do, she gently pushed away from him just enough to see his face, pinched together in concern. For a long time, they merely stared at each other. Then he raised one hand to delicately stroke her cheek.

He was the first to break the silence. "What happened, nin emel?" There was a deep concern in his voice. She swallowed once, trying to get the feeling of cotton out of her mouth before she spoke. "A memory which I had thought long buried resurfaced. It was an accident, I never meant to hurt her. I only realized what had happened when I came to. I'm so sorry, she must know how sorry I am..." she trailed off as her normally bright eyes flooded with tears which spilled copiously down her cheeks which he wiped away.

"She knows, sweetheart, she knows. She's just worried about you, we both are. After you ran away, we could not find you, we scoured the castle, every elf, even Legolas. Eventually, I came down here and found you curled up on the floor...that was over an hour ago." he says as gently as possible.

Even though he did not wish to push her, there was no denying that he had an almost burning curiosity about what memory would send her in such a downward spiral. She knew that she could no longer hide it from him so she sighed before speaking.

"You already know that I used to live in Imladris. I was on Lord Elrond's council. Well, he had this idea to better our relationship with the other kingdoms of Middle-earth, so he sent me as an emissary to each of the kingdoms. Everything was going well, I had secured alliances with each kingdom I visited. Then I came to a stronghold in the east, the people and their king and queen were nice enough. Their son, however, was another matter entirely. In the beginning, he was kind and gracious. I thought of him as a friend. Then one night, I was on my way back to my chambers after a banquet, I wasn't feeling well. I turned into a deserted corridor, and that's when he grabbed me. He...tried to force himself on me...I only just managed to escape. I fled to my chambers, packed my things and fled the kingdom. I sent word to Elrond of what had happened, I told him that I wished to be on my own for a while, but I would send word if I ever settled down again. I have been on the road ever since, and that was a good three years past."

"That is why you were so weary of Legolas that first eve you met..." he realized. She could merely nod.

He gently held her face in his hands as he whispered to her. "I am sorry that you had to endure that my love, though I am not sorry that it led to our paths crossing, for I cannot imagine my life without you. I know that it has only been a few months, but you have given my life new meaning. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe from harm. Im mel cin." he whispered before bending down to gently press his lips against hers.


	6. Chapter 6

After their talk in the cellar that day, it seemed that y/n lost herself in her art with renewed vigor and it was not uncommon to see her with multi-colored stains on her skin and clothes. She had taken to setting up her easel in the gazebo in the gardens, where she would paint breathtaking scenes of hunts in the forest to peaceful, tropical beaches. Such was her skill, that they paintings seemed almost life-like, as if you would be transported to other worlds with a mere touch.

She had begun to teach a few of the ladies of the court to paint still life scenes. The lessons, of course, had attracted a few of the guards. Especially, since they were to keep them safe.

On a fine spring morning, with the first blooms of the season in all their splendor and the smell of honeysuckle thick in the air, Legolas appeared just as the lesson was finishing for the day.

Once the ladies dispersed, he approached her and said with his usual stiff manner. "My father wishes to see you, my lady, I am to escort you to the throne room." With that, he turns and starts to walk away.

They had barely gone more than a few steps when she saw a hooded figure skulking in a nearby bush, the glint of their dagger in the sun catching her eye. Just as they leaped up to rush at them, the dagger aimed at the fair-haired prince, she reached for one of the long knives he always kept on him and threw it through the air.

With a satisfying thud, the assailant crumpled to their knees, with the knife buried all the way to the hilt in their chest. Legolas blinks slowly, looking from the person sprawled on the ground, to the elf beside him, as he processes what just happened.

He rapidly recovers and calls for two of his guards to take the body away, before he turns to fully face y/n, looking straight into her eyes for the first time. He is surprised by what he sees there; not fear or horror, but a righteous fury. "Why?" is all that he can manage to choke out.

"You may not be very fond of me, your highness, but whether you believe it or not, I care deeply for your father. You are important to him, thus, by extension, important to me. I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to either of you and I did nothing to stop it if I could. So despise me all you like, I would still do what I just did a thousand times over." by now the fury had faded from her eyes, only to be replaced by absolute resolution.

He knew that she spoke the truth, and he found new respect and gratitude for her blooming in his chest. "Legolas, please call me Legolas, y/n." This time his smile is genuine when he says, "I was wrong about you. I hope you can forgive me for being such a monumental idiot."

She gives him a thoroughly amused, yet gentle smile. "I forgive you Legolas, however, I doubt that your father will be very pleased if we stay away from him any longer. Shall we?" He offers her his arm, which she takes and they make their way inside the palace, laughing quietly as he tells her stories from when he was younger and liked to play tricks on his guards.

Thranduil's POV

To say that he was surprised would be an understatement. Thranduil was sitting on his throne, waiting for y/n so that he could take her on a picnic by the river. However, when she finally appeared, she was walking arm in arm with Legolas, both of them smiling and laughing.

"What is going on here?" he asks with a smile as he walks over to them.

"Oh, Legolas was just telling me about the time he tried to keep a deer in his room." y/n giggles as she lets go of Legolas' arm to hug Thranduil, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I'm glad to see that you two are getting along better." he squeezes her close, his hand on her hips.

"It just took me a while longer to see what you already knew, Father. Y/n truly is a remarkable person. I will take my leave now, I promised Tauriel that I would spar with her today." with a smile he leaves the two elves to enjoy a quiet moment in each others' embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

The next weeks were bliss to y/n. She finally felt as if she had found a home. She had finally started on Thranduil's portrait; they had decided to paint him sitting on his throne with the circlet he wore when going to war, his robes were a deep forest green with silver accents and a crimson cloak to give it a splash of color.

Every day she grew more enchanted with him than the last, yet she could not yet bring herself to say those three little words. She could not understand why; she knew with every fiber in her being that she loved him, but every time she tried to tell him her throat closed up and she felt an irrational shiver of fear. It was as if the moment she admitted it aloud, he would be ripped away from her.

So she kept her silence. But she found ways to show him; baking sweet treats and leaving them in his study; braiding flowers into his hair as he slept; making colored pencil sketches of things she thought he would like; rubbing and kissing his shoulders after a stressful day of politics and ruling; the list was endless.

The sun had just barely risen, when she slipped out of her bed, dressing swiftly in a pale blue silk dress that brought out her eyes and gave her skin an almost ethereal glow, and went down to the kitchens to fetch a tray of breakfast for them.

When she entered his chambers, Thranduil was still sleeping soundly. She placed the tray on a table next to the bed, before laying down next to him, resting her head on his exposed chest and wrapping her arm around his firm torso. His arms wrapped around her, bringing her closer as he snuggled into her, sighing contentedly.

She placed soft butterfly kisses along his sharp jawline, drawing a soft hum from him. "I could get used to waking up like this." He smiled as he opened his eyes. "Good morning, nin emel," he strokes her cheek before pulling her slowly closer. When his lips touch hers, fireworks explode behind her eyes, and she wondered why they had not kissed sooner. His lips felt like heaven and she quickly lost herself in the kiss.

They only broke apart when the need for air became too great, and even then he pressed his forehead against hers. The quiet moment was broken by the rumbling in his stomach and she could not contain the fit of giggles that escaped her lips.

They ate their breakfast of fruits and the savory mini quiches that she had made the previous day slowly, enjoying the brief reprieve before the stress of the day began. She had an art lesson in the morning and had offered to help the librarian unpack some new books that had arrived the previous day. He had meetings in the morning and there was a prince arriving as an emissary for his people in the afternoon, there would be a welcoming banquet that evening.

When the plates were cleared, they lay kissing for a few more minutes, until a guard knocked on the door to inform him that his first meeting would start in ten minutes, and they reluctantly parted with one last nuzzle of their foreheads. 

The morning had gone well, the ladies of the court had learned so much in a short time. Y/n felt a certain swell of pride that she was able to help them improve so rapidly, it definitely helped that she got along with all of them. After washing her hands of the bright pigments she made her way to the library. Rowan, the head librarian, had already started with the chests of books, so she took on the task of organizing them alphabetically and placing them on the right shelves.

They had only just finished with the last one when Tauriel entered. "Forgive the intrusion, but his majesty requests your presence in the throne room, y/n. The emissary has arrived, and he wishes to introduce you, and I have a feeling he misses you." She giggles as they make their way down the halls.

When they enter the cavernous room Thranduil was sitting on his throne with Legolas just to his right at the base of the stairs, a man with raven hair and broad shoulders, tapering down to a slim waist stood before them.

Thranduil spots her and his face breaks into a broad smile. "Hello, my love. I would like you to meet our guest for the evening." Whatever else he is saying is drowned out by a roaring in her ears and the ice seeping into her veins as the man turns around and gives her a large, cocky smirk. She would know the face of the man who broke her trust in princes and almost broke her anywhere. Before she can stop herself she gasps "Aaron."


	8. Chapter 8

To say that you were shocked to see Aaron again would be the understatement of the age; you had spent so long trying to forget him, yet here he stood in front of you. Still as arrogant as the last time you saw him.

You were completely frozen in place, unable to move or think. Thankfully both Thranduil and Legolas seemed to sense your discomfort and acted quickly; Legolas moved to stand between the two of you, shielding you from his view; while Thranduil spoke up. "Legolas, please show our guest to his chambers. Prince Aaron, I shall see you at tonight's banquet, but I am afraid you will have to excuse me now. I have some pressing matters to attend to with Lady y/n."

As soon as they were out of sight, Thranduil was at your side, pulling you into his strong arms and whispering words of comfort in your ear in Sindarin.

After a few minutes, you were able to breathe more freely. He loosened his hold on you, but still held you close to him. "What is wrong, sweetheart?" He asks gently, not wanting to push you, but feeling too concerned to keep quiet.

After a long minute of silence, she finally whispers. "That is the man I told you about, the one that tried to hurt me..." Thranduil feels the urge to march to the young man's chambers and throttle him, but he knows that she needs him more at the moment.

"Do you want to skip tonight's banquet? I do not wish for you to feel uncomfortable my love, I can say that you are not feeling well and are laying down, I can ask Legolas or Tauriel to stay with you while I am there, I can-" he is cut off by her fingers on his lips to silence him.

She gives him a grateful smile. "As much as I appreciate the offer, my darling, I cannot live the rest of my life in fear of that village idiot. I will attend tonight's banquet with you, and if I feel that it is getting to be too much for me to handle, I will leave and go to my chambers-"

"No, go to my chambers. As much as I value your bravery, I do not wish to leave you alone with that vile creature in the palace." He kisses her tenderly, leaving no room for argument.

That evening she dresses in a silver silk gown with white embroidery and weaves white lilies into her braids. Satisfied with her look, she slowly makes her way down to the banquet hall. She meets Thranduil just outside the doors and takes his offered arm.

"You look gorgeous, min emel, as always, the stars pale in comparison to your beauty." he kisses her cheek then leads her into the hall. Legolas meets them at the bottom of the stairs, flanking her right side so that she is in the middle.

Throughout the evening Aaron keeps glancing at her, trying to catch his eye. When the dancing starts, she is whisked away by Thranduil before anyone can say anything. Eventually, her feet start to ache, so they walk back to the table. He kisses her hand before a councilmember draws his attention.

She is taking a sip of wine when he approaches her and she stiffens in her seat. He bows low, "May I have this dance, my lady?" Before you can answer, Legolas cuts in smoothly. "My apologies, your highness, but I am afraid that Lady Y/N has already promised me this dance. Shall we?" he offers his hand, which she gladly takes.

They only dance for one song before she tells him that she is not feeling well. "Please tell your father that I am retiring for the evening." She says before walking out of the hall.

She makes her way through the quiet palace, nodding at passing guards. She had just turned the corner into a deserted corridor when a hand clamped onto her arm and spun her around. Coming face to face with a leering Aaron. "Hello pet, have you missed me?" His breath smells strongly of alcohol and she wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"No, I have not. Now I would appreciate it if you would let go of me." Her voice is surprisingly calm and icy. "Don't be like that, we used to have so much fun together. I still miss you, especially your gorgeous body." He leers as he pushes her roughly against the wall, pinning her with his body. "I see you are hanging off the king and his son's arms, what? Is one not enough for you? Is that why you left? Because you are a greedy little slut?" He cackles maniacally.

"I said let go" she hisses before pulling the dagger she had hidden in the folds of her dress and slicing across his cheek, the blood pouring heavily.

"You bitch! You'll pay for that!" He pulls his hand back to strike her, but before he can get very far, there is a blade pressed to his throat and Legolas whispers menacingly, "I would not do that if I were you, unless you have a death wish. Now unhand her and back away slowly."

Clearly, he loved his life, because he did as told; releasing her and stepping away. A guard appeared behind him and took him into custody. Just as they were about to take him to the dungeons, he tells them to wait. Before anyone could say anything, the elvish prince had landed two quick, successive blows; one on his jaw; the other on his nose, which gave a satisfying crunch under the impact.

Once he was hauled away, bleeding and moaning, Legolas quickly approached her. "Are you alright? After I told my father that you had left, I saw that son of a Nazgul following you out of the hall. I followed as fast as I could. Did he hurt you?" He quickly glances over your form for any scratches or bruises.

"I'm fine, Legolas. Just a little shaken. All I want to do is curl up and sleep. Go back to the party, I'm sure they are missing you." She gives a shaky smile, but he merely shakes his head.

"Hang the party, you are more important. Besides, my father would have my bow if I left you alone in this state." He jokes half-heartedly. "Come on, I'll take you to his chambers and have one of the servants bring us some hot cocoa until he arrives."

Without taking no for an answer, they make their way to the king's chambers. They had just finished their second cups of cocoa and she was getting drowsy when the doors flew open and Thranduil rushed in, looking around frantically. When he saw her, curled up on the couch, he strode over and pulled her into his arms.

Legolas discretely left, closing the doors behind him. "Min emel, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone. I should have gone with you. I should have canceled the entire blasted banquet and thrown him out of the palace the minute you told me who he was. I-" Thranduil's rambling is cut off when she places a soft kiss on his lips.

"It's alright, my love. I'm alright, he didn't hurt me. You know as well as I that you could not do any of those things without creating a bad reputation with other kingdoms. Even if it warms my heart to hear you say it. I just want to forget what happened"

"What can I do to help?" He would do anything for her, that showed in his almost desperate tone.

"Just lay down and hold me for a while?"

"Of course my love." He kisses her softly. They both change into more comfortable clothing, him in his wardrobe and her in the bathroom before they climb under the covers of his bed and lay in each other's arms. It's not long before they both drift off to sleep with soft smiles on their faces.


	9. Chapter 9

It was still early the next morning, the stars still shining brightly outside the windows, when Thranduil stirred. With the light of the moon filtering into the room, bathing everything in an ethereal glow, he lay watching the rise and fall of y/n's chest as she sleeps, curled up on his chest like a cat.

There comes a featherlight knock on the doors of his chambers. Heaving a quiet sigh, Thranduil carefully extracts himself from her hold before dressing swiftly and silently slipping out of the room. Outside, Legolas stands, waiting with a grim smile.

"How is she?" he asks quietly as the two elves make their way down the silent corridors to the dungeons. "Understandably shaken, but I think she'll be better once we are rid of that wretched creature. To be perfectly honest, I will also sleep better when I know that he is no longer a threat."

"He is in here." Legolas shows his father into the cell where a distinctly disheveled Aaron sits on his bed, mirth dancing in his eyes and a crazed smile plays upon his lips.

"Have you come to see me off, your majesty?" he jeered. "I only came to give you a message; if you ever step one foot inside my kingdom again, or attempt to contact y/n again, I will kill you." He turns to leave when the brunet spoke. "Wait, I have a question for you," he sounded genuinely curious, "Is she as good and feisty in bed as well?" His manic laughter was cut off by a furious Thranduil tackling him to the ground, landing a series of punches to his gut and face.

By the time Legolas and one of the other guards managed to drag him off, he was seething. "Never speak of her like that again!" The man merely laughed, his face was a bruised and bloody pulp from the blows. "I'll have her! One way or another, she will be mine!" He called as Thranduil stormed out with a barked "Get him out of here before I throw him in the river to drown!"

He stormed up all the way to his chambers. Before he entered, however, he took a moment to breathe and compose himself. Y/n was just waking up when he lay down next to her and pulled her into his arms, burying his nose in her hair so that her scent of vanilla and cinnamon could calm him.

"Woah, hey, good morning to you too!" she said with a giggle. One look at his face and she sobered up, gently cupping his face with her hands. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? What happened?" she asked with concern.

"Nothing nin emel, do not worry. I just don't wish to leave these chambers ever again, I want to stay here with you, forever." he kisses her lips fervently which she happily reciprocates.

When the need for air becomes too great, she slowly pulls back, resting their foreheads together. "As much as I love that idea, you have to get ready for your trip to Erebor, and I have to start planning the Feast of Starlight." she kisses him again gently before slipping out of his arms.

Three weeks later, y/n is sitting on the couch in her chambers, sketching idly, when Thranduil stumbles into her room. His hair is tangled and full of leaves and twigs, with his skin covered in scratches and bruises.

"Thranduil!" she cries out as she rushes to his side, just as he collapses into her arms. "Darling, what happened? Talk to me, stay awake" she pleads as she helps him to sit on the bed before she rushes to fetch a basin of warm water and a cloth.

"We were ambushed, just outside the borders. I did not see who they were, but they were clearly men..." he groans out. She kneels before him, gently helping him out of his tattered and torn tunic. Holding back a gasp she quietly wets the cloth before cleaning the cuts adorning his torse, chest, arms, back, and face, then she presses featherlight kisses against the forming bruises.

She had just helped him out of his boots and underneath the blanket so that he could sleep when there came a loud knock on the door. When she opened it a guard gave her a letter, telling her that it had just been delivered to the palace. She thanked them and closed the door before reading it.

Next time I kill them. If you want to keep your precious elf safe, you will meet me on the next full moon by the shore between Mirkwood and Laketown. Come alone if you know what is good for you. -Aaron

The next full moon would rise that evening, she did not have much time, but at the same time, she knew Thranduil would never let her go if he knew. The only way to keep him safe would be to keep him oblivious...

"Nin emel? What is it, sweetheart?" He called from the bed. She plastered a smile on her face and crumpled the letter, slipping it into her pocket. "Just a reminder from Tauriel that she needs some help with the decorations for the feast, why don't we get some rest darling?" She lay down next to him and let him wrap his arms around her, biting back the tears that threatened to flow down her cheeks. She kept reminding herself that she was doing this for Thranduil, to keep him safe.


	10. Chapter 10

Y/N waited until she was sure that Thranduil was fast asleep, his breathing deep and even before she quietly got out of the bed. She pulled on her riding clothes and a thick black cloak, wrote a parting letter to the elf she thought she would spend the rest of her life with, left it on her pillow so that he would find it when he woke up, then crept all the way down to the stables.

She found Sandstorm in a stall near the doors and swiftly saddled her. Just as she was about to mount, Tauriel walked around the corner. "Where are you going? It is not even daybreak yet..." she asked. "It's my fault that they got hurt, I have to fix this Tauriel, I would never forgive myself if..." she swallows hard, "I have to do this, please let me go mellon."

Before the auburn-haired elf could say anything else, y/n had swung herself onto the horse and galloped out of the stables, leaving only a light breeze in her wake.

Riding hard and fast, stopping only when necessary and pushing both herself and her horse to their limits, she made it to the shore between Mirkwood and Laketown just as the moon started its ascent into the night sky.

She slipped from the horse's back and let her drink some water, listening for any sound of approach. She had only been there for 10 minutes when she heard the crunch of sand under boots. "I wasn't sure if you would show, you always were such an unpredictable girl." a voice says behind her, sending chills up and down her spine.

"If you ever knew me at all, Aaron, then you would know that I would do anything to keep the people I care for safe, even if that means talking to you." her voice is icy and calm as she turns around to face him.

"Do you know what I will never understand? Why you do not love me, I can give you everything you want and need, yet you ran away from me...Yet now you drape yourself all over some elf king like a cheap harlot." he laughs bitterly as he advances on her. 

He grabs hold of her hair and pulls it harshly backward, slamming his mouth over hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth as his hands start ripping at her clothes while she struggles against him uselessly, tears streaking down her cheeks. He forces her down onto the sand, hovering over her as if deciding what ideas in his mind would cause her the most pain.

Just as he is about to act, a hunting horn is heard in the distance. He looks up in surprise, only to have multiple arrows pierce through him. He slumps to the ground, half on top of her. 

She cannot hold it any longer and lets out a wail of pain, tears still running like rivers from her eyes. There are multiple hands lifting his body from her, helping her to sit up. Legolas' face swims into view as he wraps his cloak around her. 

"He is gone, you are safe" he whispers as he pulls her into his arms. They sat that way for a long time until she had calmed down enough to talk. "How did you know? How did you find me?" is the first things out of her mouth.

"We found your note, you let his note fall in the stables, and after you left, Tauriel came to see me. She told me what the letter said and that you had left. My father wanted to come himself, but I managed to convince him to stay at the palace. He is worried sick about you. Why did you leave?" there is no judgment in his voice, only concern, and relief.

"I thought that it was the only way to keep everyone safe...I only wanted to keep the people I love and care for safe..." she sobs quietly.

"Let's get you back home, I think that you and my father have a lot to talk about." he gives her a soft smile before helping her stand and climb onto a horse.

The trip back to the palace is quiet, she was still in shock and only wanted to see Thranduil again. Soon the spiraling towers of the palace came into view, and almost as if the horse could sense her impatience, sped up to a gallop.

Thranduil was pacing in the entrance hall when he heard the clip-clop of hooves. He looked up just in time to see a green blur hurtling towards him before she crashed into his arms. His y/n was home.

They stood in each other's embrace for a long time, just basking in the other's presence, uncaring for the eyes of the guards watching them. At last, she became aware of the many aches in her body and the dried blood on her scalp where Aaron had ripped out some of her hair, and she slumped against Thranduil's strong frame.

He easily picked her up and carried her to his chambers before sending for a healer. He sat by her side as they worked on her injuries. After they had left her to rest he sat caressing her cheek, murmuring to her.

"Please don't leave me, min emel, I love you, I cannot imagine my life without you. Please..." a few tears escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

"Thranduil..." she groaned as her eyes fluttered open. "I'm sorry...I never got the chance to tell you...I should have but I was too afraid...Thranduil...im mel cin..." she whispered before pulling him closer to kiss him softly.


	11. Chapter 11

It is a beautiful midsummer’s day; with a light breeze blowing through the palace gardens; carrying with it, the heady smell of lush, sun-ripened fruits, exotic flowers in full bloom, and fresh running water. Y/n sits under the honeysuckle-covered gazebo, paint stains covering her hands, dress and even leaving a speck on her cheek as she works on a hyper-realistic portrait of a sleeping Thranduil, his hair spread out on the pillow, creating a halo around his angelic face, with his bare, muscled torso on display, and the golden silk sheets draping over his hips, artfully covering him.

She is so engrossed in her work that she does not take notice of the king himself striding towards her until he is towering over her. “What are you working on min emel? May I see?” he asks with a mischievous smirk, startling her so that she drops her paintbrush.

She swiftly pulls the sheet down over her work to protect it from his prying eyes, before standing up and stepping around the easel and into his strong arms. “Not yet, darling, I want you to wait until I am done with it and have found the appropriate place for it in my chambers.” She giggles before landing a soft peck on his lips.

“As you wish sweetheart, I suppose I could wait a while longer if it makes you happy.” he sighs, however, his smile shows that it does not bother him. “I actually came here to ask if I might be able to steal you away from your project for the rest of the day, there is something that I wish to show you if you would allow me…” he trails off, biting his bottom lip in an uncharacteristic show of nervousness.

She smiles up at the blond elf fondly, as she frees his lip from his teeth, running her thumb over it in a feather-light touch. “I would love to slip away with you, I just need to get cleaned up, and I’ll meet you back here in a few minutes.” She gives him another swift peck on his lips before gliding away.

His brows furrow and his mouth pulls into a scowl as he watches her go, her hips swaying lightly. “Stop being a coward, Thranduil! You are a king for Eru’s sake! Just ask her already!” he mentally chastises himself.

Once y/n has cleaned her skin of the color pigments and changed into a light grey dress, she lets her hair out of the thick rope-braid that it was previously in, and opts for two small plaits to keep her hair pinned back. Feeling satisfied with how she looks, she makes her way back to the gardens where she finds Thranduil pacing in the gazebo, his face pinched in deep concentration, almost as if he were busy arguing with himself.

She lightly clears her throat as she approaches, to which he looks up, and his face smoothens out into a broad smile. He offers her his arm and guides her through the maze of hedges to a part of the gardens that she had never encountered before. “Where are we going?” she asks curiously, but he merely smiles at her, “You shall see soon enough.”

The ground climbs steadily higher until they reach a small lookout, far below them the valley spreads out like a beautiful quilt of green and brown, with a view of Laketown on the crystal clear, blue water and the Lonely Mountain rising in the distance, the edge of the cliff is surrounded with a marble railing with a tall willow tree just to their left. Spread out underneath its protective boughs is a tent-like picnic blanket with a large basket of food and a chilled bottle of wine. She lets out an audible gasp at the beauty and simplicity of it all, reminding her very much of their relationship, beautiful as the dawn on a clear day, yet simple and uncomplicated as an arrow. Thinking that she does not like it, Thranduil begins rambling “I know that we have not had as much time to spend together recently, so I thought that I would arrange something romantic for the two of us, I’m sorry if you do not like it, I thought-” he is cut off by a pair of arms being thrown around his neck and her soft lips crashing into his in a passionate kiss.

When they finally break away from each other for breath, she presses her forehead against his and whispers with a giddy smile, “I love it, it’s perfect darling, just like you.” He cannot hide his relief at her words as he picks her up and spins her in a circle, drawing squeals of delight from both of them before placing her back on her feet.

The rest of the afternoon is spent feeding each other small bites of food and sips of wine, talking about anything and everything, trading long and languid kisses. As the sun sets, he looks intently in her eyes, as if attempting to read her innermost thoughts and feelings. He gently caresses her cheek before taking her hands in his.  
“Y/n, min emel, I love you with all my heart and being. You make every day better than the last. Your mere smile lights up any room you enter with the power of a thousand suns. You captured my heart from the very first moment. Before you came into my life, for a long time I thought that I was not deserving nor capable of loving another, you proved me wrong. I would give up everything that I have and everything that I am if it means that you are safe and happy. Now that I know you, I cannot even begin to fathom my life without you, nor do I want to. What I am trying to say is; Y/n, min emel, will you make me the happiest man on earth, and do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife and queen? Will you marry me?”

It only takes a moment for the shock to wear off, but to him, it feels like an age, then she is in his arms. “Yes, yes, a thousand times yes. I will marry you Thranduil.” she caresses his cheeks before giving him a soft kiss, filled with all the love and joy in her heart. He takes a rose gold ring out of his pocket, it is shaped like small, intricate flowers, with a beautiful diamond resting in the center, and slips it onto her finger. “It’s beautiful,” she whispers.

“Not as beautiful as you, my queen,” he whispers back, his heart soaring like an eagle as he looks at his future wife with stars in his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

After a month of planning and preparations, y/n stands in front of the floor-length mirror in her chambers, smoothing out any imaginary creases in the white silk fabric of her dress. Her hair is pinned back slightly and cascades over her shoulders like a river adorned with tiny flowers and precious gems.

"You look magnificent, Adar won't be able to keep his eyes off of you." A voice speaks from the doorway, pulling her from her nervous reverie. Turning around, she sees Legolas leaning against the door, a soft smile on his face. "Do you truly think so?" she asks, fidgeting with her hands. "He would be blind not to, are you ready? Everyone is waiting." He strides across the room, offering her his arm. "Ready as I'll ever be." She grins, grabbing her bouquet on the way out the door.

As the pair reach the gardens where the ceremony is to be held, y/n cannot help the nerves growing in the pit of her stomach. "Are you sure I look alright?" she asks meekly, to which Legolas brings them to a halt, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking squarely into her eyes. "You look radiant, not a hair out of place, and the dress is stunning, my father is out there waiting for you, no one else matters today. My father loves you, that is what matters. Okay?" She takes a deep, steadying breath and nods "You're right, let's go."

Thranduil's eyes widened in wonder when he saw y/n walk towards him, she looked so beautiful that tears pooled in his eyes. Once she reached him and held his hand in her own, he knew he was home.

They had convinced Gandalf to preside over the ceremony, to which he happily agreed. They had decided to keep their vows simple; promising to love and protect each other through sickness, health, prosperity, and hardship, for as long as they lived. When the time came for Thranduil to kiss his bride, he swept her up into his arms and pressed his lips against hers in a tender kiss filled with love, joy, and passion.

When they broke apart, raucous applause and cheers filled the air. Neither of them could stop the large smiles adorning their faces as they led the guests to the banquet hall for the reception. The hall had been decorated with large garlands of flowers and glowing golden lanterns to cast a magical glow over the festivities.

After the customary traditions had been upheld and the food served, Thranduil pulled his new bride out onto the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. "So how do you feel, my queen?" he whispers into her ear. "Like I'm living in a fairytale, my king. I couldn't be happier than at this moment." She gives him a gentle smile, caressing his cheek. 

Once the song ended, Legolas approached, asking if he could cut in, to which Thranduil reluctantly agreed, kissing her cheek before moving off as the young prince moved with her over the floor. "It was a beautiful wedding, I'm glad you and my father found each other, he's much happier with you in his life." His voice is quiet enough that only she is able to hear him. She smiles gently as he twirls her, "I'm glad you liked it, he makes me happy too."

Hours later, y/n sits at a table, leaning her chin on her palm to try to stay awake. Thranduil makes his way over to her, holding out his hands to help her up from her seat. "Are you ready to retire for the evening, my queen?" He asks with a loving, yet mischievous smile. "Lead the way, my king," she giggles as they wander down the hallways to their chambers.

"I love you, min emel, you are my world," he whispers as he tilts his head towards her. "I love you too, min emel, let me show you how much," she whispers back before their lips touch.


	13. Epilogue

Many years later

Y/N sits on the chaise lounge chair in front of the roaring fireplace in her and Thranduil's bedchambers, humming softly to herself as she reads a book. There is the pattering sound of little feet running as an elfling girl bursts through the door and scrambles onto the chair with her, drawing a bubbling laugh from her.

"What did you do this time, Adriana?" she smiles lovingly at her blonde haired, grey-eyed daughter, setting aside her book to give her full attention. "I might have hidden Legolas' bow and arrows where he can't find them" she does not even attempt to look apologetic. "And, why did you do that?" her mother bites the inside of her cheek to stop her spreading smile. "Because he said that I don't know the first thing about strategy forming, so I proved him wrong."

Y/n shook her head in exasperation as Thranduil walked in. "There are my girls, and what are you two doing?" He asks as he sits down next to them, pulling his wife into his lap. "Adi is proving Legolas wrong, and planning the next part of her strategy," she answered. "Well, that is very impressive. You know, I usually think better with a full stomach, why don't you go ask Tauriel to take you to the kitchens for some custard tarts?" Before he had even finished speaking, the elfling had squeeled, scrambling off and out of the room.

Y/n chuckled softly. "What am I going to do with you? I just hope her sibling is calmer." "As long as they are happy and healthy, I am happy," he said softly, placing a kiss on the crown of her head and smoothed a hand over her growing belly. "You're right, as long as the four of you are safe, healthy and happy, that's all that matters," she twists around and kisses her husband lovingly as the first snowfall of the season descends on the palace.


End file.
